Love Heals
by Omen Of Death
Summary: When Raven is wounded in battle Beast Boy takes care of her feeling as if it's his fault. But when something goes horribly wrong, will Beast Boy and the Titans have what it takes to help her? Please RxR
1. The Battle

Hey , this is my first fanfic, I hope you enjoy. Please review, I'd appreciate that very much.

It was 9:00 am in the Titans Tower and everyone was up and about. Robin was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. Starfire was lying on the floor reading a history book. Raven was on the other side of the couch, opposite to Robin, reading a black book with a red jewel on the front. Cyborg and Beast Boy? Nope they weren't reading. Video games were more sort of their thing. They both sat in the middle of the couch while shouting various things at each other and the screen which showed some type of racing game. As Beast Boy was about to win the game the alarm rang as the tower flashed red.

"AH!" BB fell off the couch as the alarm scared the stuffing out of him. Robin dashed over to a spherical yellow computer.

"Titans Trouble!" The titans gave Robin that 'duh' look. He sweat dropped.

"It's Adonis. He's causing chaos all over the city!" Robin glanced at the computer screen showing the city. We better get there fast. With that the titans left for the T-car. Since Cyborg used nitro they arrived where the villain was in about 5 minutes.

"Ah the Teen Titans, I knew my messing around would cause you wussies to come out of your 'T'." Adonis grinned at them.

"What are you planning?" Robin glared at him.

"Revenge. Revenge for making a fool out of me!"

"You make a fool out of yourself even without our help.." Beast Boy stated. Adonis' face turned red with anger, matching the color of his metal suit.

"YOU!" He pointed a finger at BB.

"SHALL PAY!" He then charged at the Titans.

"Titans move!" all the titans jumped out of the way except Beast Boy. He morphed into a tyrannosaurus and charged back at Adonis. Adonis caught him by the horns. There was much tension between them. BB morphed into a swordfish, making Adonis loose grasp of the dinosaur horns, also making BB shoot into him like a sphere. BB cracked a little of the suit. Adonis was about to smash fish-BB with his fist.

"Hyah." Starfire shot 3 star bolts at him, hitting her target. While the smoke was clearing around Adonis BB morphed back into a human. As the smoke cleared from Adonis' eyes he was met with a punch coming from Cyborg. He quickly blocked the metal fist with his hand. Then Adonis uppercut Cyborg in the stomach with his knee and elbowed his back as it arched up from the uppercut. Cyborg went slamming into the ground.

"Cyborg!" Raven went up to Cy and started healing him. He had a few cracks here and there but some blood flowing cuts on his human parts. Adonis was going to attack the two titans when Robin hit him with a flying kick. Adonis went flying face first into a wall while Robin landed on his feet. He then threw one of his ice disks as Adonis turned around. He was then a frozen statue. Robin turned back to Cy where all the titans minus Robin, were. Robin ran over to them. Cyborg opened his eyes and started to get up. No one noticed as the now ice covered Adonis was starting to melt.

"Thanks Rae." Cy smiled at her. She returned it with a nod of the head. Raven then looked to the side of Beast Boy who was standing in front of her. Adonis has a big ball of red energy collecting between his hands. Raven's eyes grew wide as he shot the ball directly at Beast Boy. Before anyone else could react Raven pushed Beast Boy out of the way. Instead of hitting Beast Boy the ball of energy hit Raven smack in her stomach. She screamed as she was sent flying backwards into a wall.

"Raven!" Everyone screamed as they ran to her. Adonis took the chance to leave now. If he stayed he would probably get caught. So it would be better just to have the last blow and leave. 'A shame it was Raven again..' Adonis thought she was well...hot. He would of rather hit BB anyways.

"Oh well." And with that he shrugged and took his leave. The titans gathered around the clump of debris and started digging through it where Raven had collided with the wall. Then everyone heard a moan. A pile of the debris shifted and Raven sat up.

"Raven!" BB squeaked. Everyone ran up to her. She was sitting, hunched over with her arms covering her stomach, tears of pain coming out of her eyes. Robin lightly pulled her arms away. Raven's costume was burnt at her midsection showing the flesh of her stomach. It had been badly burnt and cut from the blast. Blood was dripping down it. Starfire gasped while the others looked at the wound wide eyed. Raven didn't have the strength to sit up anymore and fell backwards against the ground. The pain was unbearable, so nauseating. She felt sick. Raven turned her head away from the others as she felt bile rise up in her throat and release onto the floor. She coughed spewing up some blood along with the vomit.

"We have to get her medical attention NOW!" Robin looked at Cyborg who was already phoning an ambulance. Starfire and Beast Boy were trying to comfort Raven.

"Don't worry help is coming…" Star said placing her hand on Raven's arm.

"Raven…" BB whispered.

"….." Everything faded to black for Raven as she heard the sound of the ambulance approaching.

The Titans were all sitting in the waiting room of one of Jump Cities many hospitals. Robin was pacing back and forth, Star was trying to keep tears from her eyes, and Cyborg counted the minutes on a digital clock built into his arm. Beast Boy just sat in a chair looking at the ground.

'How could I let Adonis hurt Raven, again. She pushed me out of the way to block a blast I didn't even see coming. How could I be so stupid and blind. Ill get MY revenge on Adonis now, if it's the last thing I do. Dang how much time has gone by… A minute? An hour? A day? I cant even tell anymore. I just hope Raven's ok.' Beast Boy was deep in thought, basically scolding himself. A doctor then walked over to the Titans breaking his train of thought. All of the Titans stood up.

"Doctor is she ok?" BB looked at the bald headed man.

"Well there was some internal bleeding but she is fine now. You may go see her." The doctor pushed up his glasses. All the Titans looked relieved, and started for Raven's room.

"Oh and one more thing, during the procedure it seems that Raven had caught a very high fever. Nothing threatening, it's just like having the flu. But she may be a bit delirious, an effect caused by the medication we have given her." And with that the doctor left. The Titans stood in front of the door as BB reached for the knob….

Please tell me what you think. If it's good or bad, if I should continue or not…Thanks : )


	2. Back Home

Thanks for the reviews : ). And Regrem thanks for the cool ideas! That might come in handy for a mind scene. Who knows? Anyways, please review.

* * *

The Titans stepped into the very white room. Under the blankets was a sleeping figure. Raven. Beast boy, leading the group, walked up to her. Starfire has set a vase of flowers they bought for her on a small desk. Raven was very pale, more than usual with a slight flush on her cheeks. And her breathing was deep. Hearing the Titans come in, Raven shifted and opened her eyes.

"Hey Rae…" BB looked down at her with big sad eyes.

"……" Raven just stared at the Titans and her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was. Then it all came back to her. The fight, Adonis, the pain, and the ambulance. Now this room. Putting it altogether she figured she was at the hospital. Raven tried to sit up but pain struck her hard in her stomach forcing her to lay back down.

"Raven take it easy, that was quite a hit you got back there." Robin mentioned seeing the pain she was in.

"Robin…you wearing a mask?" Raven observed. The Titans seemed a little taken aback by this comment, but then figured it was the medication messing with her mind.

"Uh he always does…" Cyborg scratched his head.

"And you're green!" Raven started to giggle at Beast Boy. Beast Boy just stared at her. Normally he'd say something but Raven wasn't exactly herself right now. A lamp on a nearby desk was starting to float. It was about to crack until Raven started a coughing fit. Starfire saw a glass of water on the desk and handed it to Raven.

"Drink this." She offered. Raven thankfully took the cup and drank a sip, ceasing the coughing. Weakly handing the cup back to Star, Raven sighed and put a hand on her forehead.

"I feel like I've been hit by a bus…"

"Yeah getting zapped will have that effect on you." Cy stated. Beast boy looked down at his feet.

"Raven I'm really sorry…"

"For what?" Raven choked out. She seemed to have a sore throat after all the coughing.

"I should have been more aware, maybe then you wouldn't have had to take the blast for me. I'm so stupid!"

"It's ok Beast Boy.." Raven started but BB cut her off.

"NO! It isn't! What if you were hurt worse? You could have been killed…" The last word came out barely audible. Raven stared at Beast boy. Tears were forming out of the corner of his eyes but he seemed to be holding them back.

'I just don't want to loose you…' Beast Boy's mind screamed out.

"Beast Boy, I…" Raven couldn't think of anything to say.

"…..well I'm ok now." Raven felt like such an idiot. Beast Boy had said one of the nicest and most caring things to her and she couldn't say anything else better. Anything. Just then the knob to the room turned and a nurse came in.

"Visiting hours are over. You'll have to leave while the patient gets some rest." The nurse lead the unwilling Titans out of the room. Beast Boy took one last glance before leaving. The nurse closed the door behind them.

"Gosh I hate hospitals…" Raven moaned. She took a better look at her surroundings. The room was so bright and white. The exact opposite of her room back at the Titans Tower. There was two desks on each side of her bed. One had the lamp and glass of water while the other had a vase of flowers. There was a card attached. It was signed from the Titans. How she wanted to be back home in her own bed. Raven wouldn't have even minded the hourly checkups the Titans would probably give her. She just wanted to be anywhere but here. Sighing Raven grabbed the covers up to her neck and fell uncomfortably asleep.

* * *

After a while later Raven was allowed to go back home, as long a she didn't do much strenuous work and got lots of rest. Raven had an arm strung around Starfire's neck for balance as she entered the T-Tower.. Raven's stomach was still very sore and it hurt to stand up.

" Welcome home Rae!" Cyborg smiled at her opening his arms wide to show her the T-Tower like she had never been there before. Well Raven had been at the hospital for a while and was very glad to see her home finally.

"Yeah it's great to have you back home." Robin nodded.

"Great? It's awesome!" Beast Boy had a big grin on.

"Yes friends it is glorious for friend Raven to be back but as the doctor said she needs lots of rest." Star said while holding up half of Raven's weight.

"Yeah I was wondering if I could go to my room now.."

'Well didn't take Raven long to go back to her old self again.' BB mentally laughed. Starfire led Raven to her room.

* * *

After getting Raven into bed, Star got her a cup of herbal tea. Raven took a drink of the warm liquid.

"Also Raven, I made sure that friends Beast Boy and Cyborg did not enter your quarters, while you were away."

"Thanks Star." Raven set the cup away and slunk down into her bed. Starfire walked to the door.

"I bid you dreams of goodness." Starfire looked at the already sleeping Raven. She shut the door quietly and left. Starfire got back to the main room and Robin was reading the newspaper and Cyborg was watching T.V.

"Where is Beast Boy?" Star questioned.

"Said he was going to his room or something.." Cy answered. Star sat next to Cyborg and watched with him.

Beast Boy was in his very dirty room sitting at a desk using a computer he barely ever used. Robin had insisted they had backup computers in the Tower just incase one broke. BB wanted one in his room to play some games on it, at least until he got a Gamestation.

"Ill find Adonis if it's the last thing I do…"


	3. Revenge Satisfied

Sorry for the delay in updating this story. I have another story up so yeah I'll try to switch between them. Anyways thanks for the reviews and please don't hesitate to review again!

* * *

Beast Boy was typing along furiously on the computer, seeing as if there was a way to track Adonis. Maybe Adonis still had some chemical remnants left on him. Beast Boy went to the hospital wing of the tower, and looked for the chemical. Cyborg had taken and analyzed it to give BB the antidote.

"AHA!" Beast Boy found the vile with the green liquid. He went back to his room, then scanned the chemical onto the computer to hopefully find Adonis. Two places showed up having the chemical. The are where the chemical was originally from and a new are, maybe Adonis. The new area was somewhere in the outskirts of the city, and it seemed to be underground 20ft.

"Well if you're Adonis you better watch out because I will get my revenge…" And with that Beast Boy took is communicator, in which he transferred the information from his computer to it, and started for his door. Before he could leave he passed Raven's room. Checking to see if anyone was around, he opened the door quietly. There Raven was sleeping.

"I'm so sorry…" Beast Boy whispered. Then he closed the door and went to the main room.

"I'll be out for a bit."

"Kay' BB." Cyborg replied not taking his eyes off the T.V.

"Kay' Beast Boy." Robin replied not taking his eyes off the newspaper.

"Do you wish for company?" Starfire asked remembering the whole alien incident.

"Nah this is really a more solo outing. Thanks though, bye." Beast Boy then left.

To make better time BB had morphed into a cheetah and had the communicator in his mouth, beeping quietly. Finally he reached his destination. Well part of it. He was in the mountainous area (like where Terra was found, ugh 'Terra' lol) and he was standing in front of a big iron door. Cautiously he hid his communicator in a crevice and then turned into a tick so he could fit through a small crack underneath the huge iron door. Once he was in he morphed into a rat so he could see better, and not be squished as easily.

"Squeak." BB squeaked as he sniffed the air. He was in a large rock tunnel. He started to skitter down it. Once again met up with a large iron door. And once again he turned into the tick, crawled under, and resumed his position of being a rat. But instead of being in another rocks tunnel he was in a metal room. Very high tech. There were buttons everywhere and a big monitor. BB then noticed something move, so he ducked under a piece of equipment.

"Heh heh heh, outsmarted those stupid Titans. No one defeats Adonis." Adonis was sitting on a stuffed chair watching a big screen T.V. without his armor on. He tried to smack an empty soda can on his head but ended up with a bruise.

"OW!" Beast Boy just stared at this display of idiocy. 'He's just a stupid scrawny dude, yet he could hurt one of my teammates, one of my friends, Raven…Well It's only because of that big clunky suit he wears…THAT'S IT!" BB got an idea. If he stole the suit, destroyed it, and put Adonis in jail, Adonis would be helpless! Mouse Beast Boy looked around the room. He didn't see the suit.

"Hmm if I were a super powered suit where would I be?" BB thought to himself. He skittered past Adonis as quiet as a mouse, well obviously, and ducked behind another piece of equipment when he thought Adonis was going to get up. Instead the lazy oaf just yawned and scratched himself. Beast Boy sweat dropped. Beast boy then glanced over at something shiny from down another metallic hallway. He walked down it. BB then came and saw what it was. There was Adonis' hanging up on the wall. Beast Boy smiled. Quietly, BB changed back into his human form lifted the suit off the wall and put it on the ground. Then he morphed into a gorilla, brought is fist high above his head and WHAM! The suit shattered into a million pieces. BB repeatedly hit the suit just to make sure it stayed broken. He didn't care if he made noise now because all Adonis was, was a little wimp. Adonis heard the smashing.

"HEY! What the hell was that?" Adonis ran to his suit, to see it being mauled by a giant gorilla. Upon seeing Adonis' entrance BB resumed human form.

"Why hello there Adonis." He said, his voice gone of it's usual comicalness. Adonis just stared fearfully, knowing what would happen next.

"You like hurting people? You like hurting my friends? Well you know what? I'd like to repay you for all that." BB cracked his knuckles. Adonis tried to run away but BB turned into a snake, slithered under Adonis and turned into a human, blacking his only exit.

"Don't think you're going to leave in one piece buddy." And with that Beast Boy threw a punch at Adonis so hard that he flew backwards with a bloody nose. Adonis got up and tried to kick Beast Boy with a flying kick. BB caught his leg and threw him into a wall.

"Please no more…." Adonis croaked.

"You're lucky I'm a good guy, and that I didn't go full beast on your pathetic ass, or else you'd be dead." Beast Boy's eyes squinted when he said the last word. Adonis shook in fear.

"Now you better come quietly with me to jail." Adonis nodded. So then BB led Adonis to the city jail.

* * *

Back at Titans Tower Cyborg and Star were still watching T.V. when a newsflash popped up.

"Teen Titan Beast Boy had just found, and captured high alert villain Adonis single handedly." A news reporter said. Then they showed a mug shot of Adonis.

"This villain will no longer be a threat to Jump City thanks to Beast Boy." The camera panned over a bunch of people shouting "Beast Boy, Beast Boy!"

Just then Beast Boy walked through the main room.

"Hey BB! Dude, heard about Adonis, man that's awesome you took him down? Wow, put it here!" Cyborg held up his hand for a high five, BB hit it.

"Beast Boy that was a nice job you did on Adonis, looked good in the mug shot with a bloody nose." Robin smirked at BB.

"Yes I'm am glad you have caught the Adonis." Starfire ran up and hugged BB.

"Thanks guys, he got what he deserved, simple as that. Now if you don't mind I'd like to go see Raven." The others nodded as BB left for Raven's room.

* * *

Reviews will keep me updating ) 


	4. Small Talk and Close Calls

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Between both my stories I have writers block so uh yeah sorry!

* * *

Beast Boy walked out of the main room and into the quiet hallway. The only sound was his footsteps echoing off the walls. 

'Now that I've defeated Adonis I hope Raven will forgive me. I know she never flat out said that she was mad at me but who wouldn't be?' BB sighed.

'Heck, even I would be mad at me. I still can't believe how stupid I was and couldn't even notice that damn beam coming straight at me.' BB hit the wall with one of his fists. Leaving a slight dent. Before he knew it, Beast Boy was in front of that oh so familiar door with the word "Raven" on it. Beast Boy lifted up his fist to knock on it.

"Hmm wait, what if she's asleep?" BB thought aloud.

"I better not knock in the chances of waking her up." He then transformed into a beetle and crawled under the crack of the door. Once inside he resumed human form in a crouching position. BB then glanced at Raven. She wasn't asleep. Raven was lying on her back with her hands behind her head, while staring at the ceiling.

* * *

'I'm so bored. I usually enjoy having all this peace and quiet time to myself but mostly during all that time I'm reading a book or meditating.' Raven glanced over at her bookcase far away next to the window. 

'My body is too tired to even lift a book up using my powers. And I'm sick of sleeping. I really should reconsider getting a T.V put in here, at least in passes the time faster.' Raven remembered the time Beast Boy was watching a marathon of some stupid show. He didn't even notice 9 hours passed by while watching it. Raven moaned.

* * *

"Uh Raven?" Beast Boy made her jump a bit because Raven did not realize anyone was with her in her room. 

"Beast Boy?" BB walked up to her.

"Uh hey Rae.."

"How did you get into my room? I didn't hear the door…"

"Uh well I kind of turned into a beetle and slipped under the crack. I didn't want to wake you just incase you were sleeping, and I'm sorry I came in uninvited." BB put a hand behind his head, smiling a bit, with a sweat drop.

'Note to self: Always be on the lookout for Beast Boy..' Raven told herself now realizing Beast Boy can come into any room stealthily and unseen.

Not getting any reaction from Raven was a little bit suspenseful. Beast Boy was waiting for her response. Bad as it probably would be.

"I'm kind of glad you came in Beast Boy. I'm sort of, I don't know, bored.." Raven's face stayed emotionless.

"You? Bored? The one person who likes to stay away from everyone, read books, and meditate for hours, bored!" Beast Boy found it funny that Raven was bored. To make Raven bored, it would of have to been the most boring thing of all boredom. Raven glared at him.

"Uh heh I'll shut up now." Beast Boy waved his hands as if to retract his comment. Raven studied his face a bit before responding.

"Yes I am bored. How would you feel if you were confined to bed and there was nothing to do. I can't even get a book from my book shelf for entertainment." Beast Boy glanced over at her bookcase.

"Oh so you want a book?" Beast Boy ran up to it and grabbed an armload of books and dropped them next to Raven on her bed, smiling a big smile. Raven just stared at the pile wide eyed.

'You idiot! Do you know how long it took me to categorize those books and put them on the shelf!' Raven's mind screamed. The only thing keeping her from yelling that at the green boy was the fact that his intentions were good, and he looked too cute standing there…..wait cute?

Beast Boy was still smiling with his eyes closed but not hearing anything from Raven he cracked one eye open. Raven was just staring at the pile. His ears drooped a bit.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Uh no thanks for the books." Raven started dusting them off and trying to put them together in correct order, unbeknownst to BB.

"Need some help?" BB grabbed the nearest book, and sat on her bed, with his back next to Raven and started dusting the book by slapping it.

"Be careful, some of these books are old.."

"Tell me about it!" BB choked as what seemed like pounds of dust flew off with each smack. He lightened up his smacking since Raven told him to do so.

"So where do you get these bo-…ah…ah…" BB started rearing his head back. Raven just looked at him confused.

"ACHOO!" Beast Boy let out a mighty sneeze, dropped the book and rolled backwards on top of Raven. At first BB didn't know that he was on top of Raven and sniffled, rubbing his nose.

"Wow talk about a sneeze eh?" He glanced and saw how close Raven's face and his were. She and him locked eyes. For a second none of them moved but stared into the big pools of emerald and violet eyes.

"You can get off me now…." She said in her monotone voice. Raven justknew something was going to blow up if she didn't stop that moment. That was when Beast Boy noticed he was lying on top of her stomach, right where her injury was.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry did I hurt you!" Beast Boy was embarrassed beyond all belief, a red blush crawling up his green cheeks signaled that.

"No I'm fine." Raven once again replied without signs of any emotion. There was an awkward silence after.

* * *

'Beast Boy was so cute, and having him that close to us made me just want to hug him!' Happy broke through Raven's mind. 

'Shut up Happy, We don't like Beast Boy like that.' Raven told the pink emotion.

'Speak for yourself, or uh, well I know that you like him."

'We can't afford to like anyone…' Raven growled at the emotion.

'C'mon let loose, have some fun, Beast Boy is a fun guy, you know you love him. And you know you can feel love, I mean what about Malch-.' Raven cut off the pink emotion from speaking.

* * *

"You sure you ok?" Beast Boy had noticed that Raven had closed her eyes. Raven forgot she was still with Beast boy and snapped back into reality, opening her eyes. 

"I think I'm a little bit tired now." Raven could feel herself blushing and turned her head away from Beast Boy.

'Damn emotions…' Raven thought as she tried to hide her face from BB while burying it in her pillow.

"Uh ok, I'll go now, but if you are ever bored again and need someone to talk to you can always call me." BB smiled.

"Thanks.." Raven replied not turning her head towards him.

"Bye Raven." And hwith that Beast Boy left her room. He started walking down the hallway when he just remembered something.

"Aw crap I forgot to mention I beat up Adonis for her." BB's shoulders slumped as he walked down the hall.

"Guess I'll tell her later…"

* * *

Yeah I know a bit short, but I have really bad writers block so I'm lucky I even came up with this chapter. Please review :) 


	5. New Problem Arises

I wasn't going to finish this story but after thinking about it I decided that I'll try. It's really getting harder for me to think up ideas for my stories so if I have any readers left bear with me lol.

* * *

Beast Boy walked into the main room. The door swished behind him notifying the Titans he had come in. There was a bunch of food on the table. Each Titan had a plate. One plate of tofu was placed in the corner. Another with steak, corn and mashed potatoes on it. (Yes the Titans eat something other than pizza lol) 

"How's Rae?" Cyborg looked up at his green friend, offering him the plate with tofu.

"She said she was tired so I left her to sleep." Beast Boy sat down next to his robotic friend and started munching on his food.

"That's for the best. We want her to heal as soon as possible." Robin took a bite of steak he was eating. BB shook a bit in disgust.

"I shall bring Raven her food when she wakes up then." Starfire motioned to the other deserted plate in the corner.

Something came to Beast Boy's mind about what Robin said.

'We want her to heal as soon as possible….'

"Why can't Raven just heal herself?" Beast Boy thought out loud.

"Because…….hey, why can't she heal herself?" Cyborg looked at Robin. He shrugged.

"We don't know much about her healing powers, except that they heal. Maybe she can't or something for a reason. We'll find that out when she's feeling better."

* * *

Later the Titans had all finished their dinner and Star went to Raven's door. She knocked lightly, loud enough for someone awake to hear but not loud enough to wake a sleeping person. 

"Raven, are you awake?" Star whispered through the door. Raven was awake. She had been awake for roughly 10 minutes.

"Yeah." Came a weak reply from behind the door. Starfire entered and walked over to the bed.

"Here, I have some food for you if you wish to eat it." She held out the plate. Raven's stomach growled.

"Yeah I'm really hungry." Raven tried to sit up but her stomach was forcing her back down with a tinge of pain. Starfire immediately came to assist. She put the plate on a side table and put her arm behind Raven's back holding her up so Raven, herself, wouldn't put pressure on the wound. With her free hand, Star grabbed the plate and brought it over to Raven.

"Thanks." Raven picked up her fork and started to eat.

"So, don't you think it was glorious that Beast Boy defeated Adonis by himself?" Star smiled at her. Raven swallowed some food.

"He did?"

"Did he not tell you? It looked like he couldn't wait to." Starfire was confused.

"No he didn't tell me…."

"Oh, maybe he forgot to.." Starfire looked at Raven.

"That's probably it."

'Yeah with what happened earlier with Beast Boy he probably did forget.' Raven thought going over the events that took place.

After Raven had finished eating, Starfire left with the plate, wishing her a good night since it was around 11 p.m. Raven took her covers and sunk a bit into her bed.

'Beast Boy defeated Adonis alone? How sweet of him…' Raven knew that Affection had to be somewhere influencing her thoughts right now.

"I'll have to thank him tomorrow.." With that Raven turned on her side and fell asleep.

* * *

The clock on Raven's night table just turned to 3:26 am. She moaned and sat up. Not surprisingly she wasn't tired. Who would be after sleeping most of the day. Raven decided to get up and get a drink. She was sick of her room anyway. Raven grunted as she sat up. The pain was starting to get really annoying, like an itch you can't scratch. 

Silently she walked down the dark corridors until she got to the main room. Raven walked over to the kitchen and grabbed some ingredients to make herbal tea. After making her drink she sat at the counter and took a sip. As the tea went down, so did her conscious. Raven was starting to feel tired again. Too tired to even go back to her room. She put her head on the counter and fell asleep.

* * *

Next morning at 7:04 am, Beast Boy was the first one up. He stretched his arms over his head and glanced at the clock. 

"Wow 7:04 a.m. , I'm usually a 11 o'clock a.m. kind of guy…" BB figured that it was the whole thing with Raven that was disrupting his sleep pattern. Or actually making it more normal…. He shrugged it off.

"Time to start the day." Beast Boy walked out of his room. He tiptoed quietly when he passed Raven's room, although, unknown to him, it was needless since she wasn't there.

He hummed as he finally reached the main room.

"Hmm I'm hungry. Off to the kitchen!" BB walked in and passed Raven, who was still sleeping.

"Hey Raven." He went to the cabinet to get some tofu until he realized something. He took a few steps backwards.

"Raven?" BB looked at her. She was still in the same position at which she fell asleep. Her head was down on the counter and her hand still grasping the cup. He moved some hair out of her face. She was sleeping. Putting 2 and 2 together he figured she came to get a drink and fell asleep in the process.

"Ok Beast Boy, lets see if you can make yourself breakfast without waking Raven." He whispered, sounding as though he was challenging himself.

"Beast boy makes his way over to the cabinet and grabs a box of cereal. The crowd is silent." BB was whispering it like there was an announcer describing his every move.

"So far so good, but now Beast Boy will have to put the cereal on the counter, next to the sleeping beauty. Can he do this without waking her?" He crept over and placed the cereal box on it, sweat dripping off his brow. Unknown to him all the Titans were standing in the doorway looking at him and trying not to laugh at this weird display.

"And last but not least Beast Boy grabs a spoon and bowl and makes it to the counter! The crowd goes wild!" Still whispering he made little cheering sounds. He sat down across from Raven and started to pour his cereal into the bowl when the Titans walked through the door.

"AHH!" Beast Boy, not expecting anyone to be watching him was surprised. He jumped a bit and since he was pouring cereal at the time a bunch of it flew onto Raven.

"Unh…what the--?" Raven awoke to a bunch of cereal being pelted at her. The Titans broke down in laughter.

"M-mission F-f-failed!" Cyborg said between laughs. Beast Boy was bright red.

"Why am I covered in cereal and why is everyone laughing?" Raven asked anyone, waiting for an answer.

"Sorry Rae, the Titans startled me and I accidentally flung some cereal onto you. I really tried not to wake you.." Beast Boy stated looking down.

"Yeah believe me Raven, he REALLY tried not to wake you." Robin wiped some tears from his eyes.

Raven glanced at everyone. 'Last time I ever fall asleep anywhere instead of my room…' After everyone was calm and composed, Cyborg started to make breakfast.

"So are you feeling any better?" Starfire sat next to Raven with her elbows on the counter and her head in her hands.

"Actually, yeah. My stomach doesn't hurt as much."

"That's good." Robin smiled at her, but then a thought came to his mind.

"Oh yeah the Titans and I were wondering, why didn't you heal yourself?" All the Titans looked at her. Cyborg turned from his place at the stove to hear the answer. They were all curious.

"At the hospital, I tried to but I couldn't. At first I just thought my powers were a bit weak since I had medicine in my system but then I tried to heal myself when the medication wore off. For some reason instead of healing the wound it started to make it hurt worse. I decided to let it heal on its own then."

"Whoa so what's happening with your healing powers?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that it isn't working properly and I should hold off from using it."

"Should we run some, I don't know, tests or something? See if everything is ok?" BB was concerned. What if Raven was harmed even more than they thought from Adonis? That would also be his fault.

"No, it's probably just stress. These past days have been hard. I need to meditate." Raven started to get up to leave.

"But Raven…" Star was cut off.

"I said I'm fine, just leave me alone." Raven's voice seemed to get more harsh. With that she got up and left leaving a bunch of worried Titans.

"Guys, we have to do something." Beast boy looked at the others.

"Yeah, I don't buy what she is saying. It seems as though there is something else going on. But for now lets just leave her alone to meditate. Lets not make the situation any worse."

"Ok.." Beast Boy's ears drooped. The others also nodded their heads in agreement with Robin. Cy looked at BB and knew how guilt ridden he was.

"C'mon, I'll make ya some tofu." He put his hand on BB's shoulder trying to ease his green friend's guilt.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raven had opened the door to her room and walked in, the door swishing behind her. How could the Titans help her if she didn't even know what the problem was herself? Deciding to go meditate, Raven changed out of her sleep wear and put on her normal outfit. Just as she hooked her cloak on, a throbbing pain came to her stomach. Raven fell to her knees and clutched it. She looked down at the floor as her pupils dilated. The pain was so immense. It felt like something was inside her, ripping to get out. 

"……" Raven tried to call for her friends but she couldn't make any sound come out. She started to cough and a spray of blood came out of her mouth.

"Please, someone, help……" Raven whispered until she fell limp on the floor.

Beast Boy, who was eating tofu eggs, heard something. His acute hearing picked up the word 'help' and then a small thud. He dropped his fork. The Titans looked at him.

"Raven!" Beast Boy got up and started to run to Raven's room, the confused Titans following in close pursuit.

* * *

Well this was basically a filler chapter. I needed to write something to lead up to a more interesting chapter. I'm sort of playing around with the plot. So yeah, once again please review. Thanks Regrem Erutaerc :) 


	6. Problem Solved! Well Half Solved

The Titans had finally reached Raven's room. The door opened and what they saw made them gasp.

"Raven!" They all said mostly at the same time. Cyborg rushed over to her. He picked up her wrist and read her pulse with the technology built in his hand.

"Her pulse is weak but returning to normal."

"What could of happened?" Beast Boy knelt next to Raven and gently held her head up. He wiped some blood off of her mouth. Robin studied Raven for a second.

"She might have internal bleeding due to the amount of blood on the floor from her mouth. We have to get her to the Tower's medical bay."

"Wasn't the doctor supposed to fix the internal bleeding Robin?"

"Yeah he was supposed to Star, but we have no idea what is going on with Raven right now so the only thing we can do is scan and check her body for defects." Robin motioned for Cyborg to pick her up. Cy gently picked her up with the aid of Beast Boy.

"If anything is wrong with Raven because of the doctor's fault then we have a serious lawsuit…." Cy started off towards the medical bay with the Titans at his feet.

* * *

The faint beeping of a heart monitor could be heard in the very dull ,white medical room. Raven was placed on a bed. Beast Boy had gotten a chair and put it next to the bed. He took Raven's hand in his. Starfire had sat on the other side of her unconscious friend with her elbows on the bed and her head in her hands. Cyborg and Robin were typing furiously at computers, reading scans.

"Why isn't she healing herself? Like last time when I hurt…..when she got hurt?" Beat Boy looked over at his non floating friend who laid still in the bed. He noticed she had a couple of scratches on her left leg that looked awfully familiar.

"Yes ,shouldn't she be healing herself by now?" Star was curious too. Suddenly the heart monitor's beep started beeping faster. Raven started flinching around in pain, moans escaping her throat. Robin and Cyborg ran over to the bed.

"It's……my…no…-cough-…my.." Raven tried to speak to her friends. Even though her eyes weren't open she could sense they were there.

"What, what is it?" Beast Boy asked very worriedly.

"M-my healing powers…..failing….reversing… ..effect…" Then Raven's body once again went limp. The Titans looked at each other trying to figure out what she had said.

"Healing powers failing? Reversed effect? What did she mean?" Robin started pacing the room. Beast Boy put a finger to his chin while his other hand was still grasping Raven's. He ran one finger over her hand until he felt something wet. BB looked at her hand. There was a medium size gash on it that was slowly bleeding.

'What the? That wasn't there a second ago!' Beast Boy thought to himself. He stared at the gash harder until he realized something. A memory not too long ago came to his mind.

* * *

Four months ago the Titans were fighting Dr.Light -cough for the 4th time that month cough-.

Beast Boy slammed into a building.

"Dude! Why do our prisons suck at keeping villains in?" Cyborg blasted his sonic cannon at Dr. Light before turning to answer his green friend.

"Maybe they want to keep us on our toes, you know, keep us from slacking off." Cyborg shrugged.

"I never slack off!" Beast Boy put is hands on his hips. Cyborg rolled his eyes in a 'yeah right' fashion.

"Friends watch out!" Starfire shot 5 star bolts at 7 lightning whips that came from Dr. Light. Robin threw a birdarang at the 6th one, negating the effect. Unfortunately they didn't see the seventh one. The seventh one shot past Cyborg and slashed at the confused BB. He tried to block it but it caught him right in the hand. He went flying backwards in a spiral.

"Oof.." Beast boy landed on the ground with a thud. Raven flew over and landed next to him.

"Hey, are you ok?" She put an arm around his back to help him get his balance. Beast Boy had one hand holding the other. When he took it away his glove was covered in blood.

"Heh, who knew your hand could have that much blood, eh heh…Sort of looks like a moon.." Beast Boy laughed a little bit to put humor on his injury, which sort of did look like a moon.

"Hold still." Raven pulled the glove off his hand. She put her hand on his. He winced. Soon a light blue glow surrounded both their hands.

At first Beast Boy's hand felt burning hot with the twinge of pain but then it started to become numb. After 5 more seconds his hand tingled with the relaxing sensation of coolness. It felt really good. And then all together his hand felt nothing, normal. He studied it then looked at Raven with a smile. He loved the feeling whenever Raven healed him.

"Thanks Rae!" She picked up the bloody glove from the ground and handed it to him.

"You might want to get another one of these."

"Heh ,will do!" And with that they both ran back to help Cyborg, Star, and Robin defeat Dr. Light.

* * *

"So that's what she meant!" Beast Boy's mind was finally out of the trance he was in ,remembering the past fight. He once again looked at Raven's hand. It had the exact moon shaped cut that he had gotten from Dr. Light.

"Guys! I figured out what Raven meant, with the healing and the powers and the reversed effect thing."

"Well, you gonna tell us?" Cyborg crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

"You know how Raven's powers heal injuries? Well something has gone wrong with them and now for every injury she ever healed, she is getting hurt with them." The Titans looked at him a bit confused. He sweat dropped.

"Here, take her hand for instance. See this cut? This was a cut I had before she healed me. And now it is a fresh wound."

"Oh I get it, so basically she is going to be hurt by all the injuries she has healed in the past." Robin said.

"Yes!" Beast Boy exclaimed glad that they were on the same page with him.

"Or at least I think that's what's happening with Raven…."

"Beast Boy is correct! These scratches on friend Raven's leg are from when Silky and I were playing. Silky had gotten too rough and accidentally scratched my leg up. Raven offered to heal it for me."

"I remember when she did that too." Robin looked over to Raven.

"Guys, it's great we know what the problem is but how are we going to fix this? I mean if Raven is going to get every injury we ever did that she has healed………." Cyborg's voice trailed off.

"Oh my gosh you're right! Do you know how many times and for what reason Raven has healed us before? She might not even live through one of these injuries let alone all of them!" Realization smacked Robin and the others hard in the face.

A bunch of guilt washed over Beast Boy as he recalled the many times he went to Raven just for her to heal a paper cut or any insignificant little bruise he had acquired during that day. He looked over at her and felt a tear well up in one of his eyes.

* * *

Reviews and suggestions are always appreciated. 


End file.
